Peurs
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Un petit slash Siri/Moony parce que je les adore ^^ *fic terminée*
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : slash (c'est à dire avec une relation entre 2 hommes donc, si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous êtes prévenus !) sérieux

Pairing : Siri/Moony !!!!!!!!!!! Enfin mon premier Siri/Moony ! Je les aime ces deux là ! ^______^ *sautille de joie*

Rating : PG-13 (nan nan pas de lemon et pas la peine de réclamer ^^)

Disclaimer : ooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!! Je veux un Sirius à moi !!!!!! ;_; sniff, enfin aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à J. K. Rowling qui détient aussi tout l'univers d'Harry Potter.

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Note : Je voudrais seulement dire que j'ai vraiment maltraité mes deux choux au début de cette fic ;_; Alors sachez que je les ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!! Et même si Sirius vous apparaît vraiment... vraiment nul, lisez au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette première partie (y'en aura que 2 normalement) et vous verrez ^^;;;   
Et aussi, je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes d'action, alors excusez-moi, si elles ne sont pas très bien rendues ^^;;;   
Enfin j'ai encore utilisé les surnoms des marauders en anglais parce qu'entre Moony et Lunard... Y'a pas photo ^^;;; Vive Moony ! ^^

Aussi, je voudrais m'excuser pour ceux qui suivent From Love to the Darkside et qui attendent la suite, mais cette fic ci m'obsédait tellement que je n'arrivais pas à écrire autre chose, mais je promets de m'y remettre au plus vite (enfin faut pas trop demander parce que les exams se profilent toujours à l'horizon -_-)

**So now, read, enjoy and review**

**Peurs**

_Chapitre 1_

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Remus ! cria Sirius. 

Remus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en baissant la tête.

_ Alors arrête de me donner tes maudits conseils ! rajouta Sirius qui s'était levé pour faire face au loup-garou.  
_ Sirius ! s'écria alors James en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'inquiète seulement pour toi et je le comprends !  
_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! répondit Sirius sur le même ton en se tournant vers Prongs. Lâchez-moi un peu ! 

A ces mots, Sirius tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondor, bousculant au passage Lily qui revenait de la bibliothèque.

_ On s'excuse quand on fonce dans les gens ! râla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? continua-t-elle en s'approchant de James.  
_ Va savoir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Lily n'en rajouta pas plus et vint se blottir près de son petit ami avant de remarquer que Remus semblait toujours aussi ennuyé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ T'en fais pas Rem', lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Cela va lui passer...  
_ Mouais, renchérit James. Il est dans une mauvaise période, c'est tout...  
_ Pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas alors ? demanda Moony avec un brin de tristesse. Nous sommes ses amis...  
_ Va savoir, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Sirius agit parfois bizarrement...  
_ Hum... fit Remus qui ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Je vais faire mes devoirs, reprit-il finalement en se levant pour se diriger vers le dortoir.

Lilly le regarda s'éloigner :  
_ Je n'aime pas voir Rem' comme ça...  
James serra sa fiancée contre lui :  
_ Moi non plus... Mais il a dû remarquer que...  
_ Que c'était surtout avec lui que Sirius réagissait aussi mal, l'interrompit Lily.  
_ Oui... soupira James. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... J'ai essayé de parler à Sirius, mais il m'a envoyé ballader aussi.  
_ Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve pourquoi, murmura finalement Lily.

**********

Remus s'était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond depuis plus d'une heure.

Pourquoi Sirius se comportait-il comme ça avec lui ? Cette question le hantait en permanence maintenant, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou de l'avoir blessé pourtant. Il avait seulement vu Sirius s'éloigner progressivement de lui. Et les choses avaient empiré jusqu'à ce que Sirius commence à lui crier dessus. Il se demandait même si Padfoot n'en serait pas venu aux mains si James n'avait pas été là... Et tout ça pour une broutille... il ne se souvenait même plus quoi d'ailleurs.

Remus se retourna pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

Après tout, Lily et James avaient peut-être raison, il ne devait pas s'en faire et tout finirait par redevenir comme avant. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Il voulait simplement que Sirius vienne le voir avec son habituel sourire et lui dise "Hey Moony, si on jouait un petit tour à Rogue..." Et tout serait comme avant...

Il regarda finalement l'heure du coin de l'oeil. C'était nuit de pleine lune et il devrait bientôt rejoindre Miss Summerfish pour aller dans son abri mensuel. Son seul réconfort était qu'il pourrait y voir Padfoot presque comme avant. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé : Sirius continuait à venir dans la vieille cabane pour lui tenir compagnie sous sa forme canine avec Prongs et Wormtail.

L'heure finit par sonner et Remus se leva malgré tout. Il croisa James et Peter qui venaient se préparer pour le rejoindre et Lily qui lui souhaita bon courage. Il rejoint alors Miss Summerfish qui le conduit sans plus attendre à la vieille cabane.

Remus attendit alors en regardant le soleil se coucher jusqu'à ce que ses amis arrivent.

_ Désolé pour le retard, Moony, fit James. McGonagall nous a légèrement retenus...  
_ Ce n'est rien, lui sourit Remus.

Mais aussitôt son sourire s'effaça quand il vit qui se trouvaient dans la pièce... ou plutôt qui ne s'y trouvait pas...

_ Sirius ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Prongs et Wormtail se lancèrent un petit regard ennuyé :  
_ On ne l'a pas trouvé, soupira finalement James. Mais il va sûrement arriver, il a dû avoir un petit empêchement comme nous, c'est tout...

Moony eut l'impression de se décomposer sur place. Une voix commençait à crier en lui en même temps que son corps commençait à se transformer.

James et Peter prirent aussitôt leur forme d'animagi. Mais tout ne se passa comme d'habitude.

Aussitôt que Moony se fut transfomé, le loup-garou commença à pousser des hurlements terrifiants. 

Prongs et Wormtail se regardèrent : Moony n'était jamais comme ça... Avec les animagi à ses côtés, il restait calme, mais là...

Le rat recula d'un pas alors que Prongs avança vers Moony, pensant que de les voir l'apaiserait. Mais aussitôt, le loup-garou devint beaucoup plus violent et se mit à fracasser les quelques meubles qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Prongs fut alors blessé par un éclat de bois qui se planta dans sa patte alors que le loup-garou s'approchait de lui de façon menaçante. 

Wormtail n'attendit pas son reste pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, mais James tenta de rester un peu plus. Il était là pour soutenir son ami ! Mais seul, sans Padfoot pour l'aider, il n'était pas réellement de taille à tenir tête à un loup-garou en colère. Et quand Moony lui griffa le dos, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : s'il restait là, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant...

Echappant souplement au loup, Prongs réussit finalement à s'échapper et à revenir à Poudlard.

Arrivant à la sortie du passage secret qu'ils utilisaient, James vit que Peter l'attendait.   
_ James, couina-t-il. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ Je crois avoir mon idée là-dessus, râla James. Et y'en a un qui va m'entendre !

Peter n'en rajouta pas plus et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Gryffondors sous la cape de James. Seule Lily était encore là à lire, et ils ôtèrent aussitôt la cape. 

Lily écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Vous... James tu es blessé ?!

Mais James ne répondit pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers leur chambre. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius... qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

Laissant aller sa colère, James donna un coup brutal dans le lit alors que Lily et Peter accourait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passait ? souffla Lily. Sirius...  
_ Sirius n'est pas venu ! s'écria James. Môssieur a sûrement jugé bon qu'il avait autre chose à faire !  
_ Et Rem' ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
_ Je te laisse deviner ! Et je te garantis que ce n'est pas agréable d'avoir un loup-garou bouillant de colère en face de soi.

Il grimaça alors, sentant enfin la douleur de ses blessures.

_ James, assis-toi. Il faut te soigner, répondit finalement Lily.

James s'exécuta, ôta sa chemise pour que Lily puisse voir ses blessures, et se laissa soigner en ne cessant de rouspéter contre Sirius.

_ Et s'il était malade, suggéra faiblement Peter.  
_ Il a intérêt ! râla James. Je ne lui pardonnerai que s'il est malade ou s'il est mort !   
_ Calme-toi, James, fit doucement Lily. Peter a peut-être raison. Même s'il était en colère, Sirius n'aurait pas fait ça à Rem'... On ferait mieux d'attendre demain pour voir... Et repose-toi, les blessures ne sont pas trop graves mais quand même...  
_ Mouais, bougonna James, on verra demain...

Lily retourna alors dans sa chambre et Peter dans son lit. James se coucha alors à son tour, mais il ne réussit pas à s'endormir, espérant tout de même que Lily et Peter avaient raison. 

**********

_ Remus s'est blessé ?! s'exclama Lily.  
_ Oui, il est tombé dans les escaliers, tôt ce matin, répondit McGonagall. Si vous pouviez vous occuper de prendre ses devoirs et tout...   
_ Bien sûr, fit aussitôt Lily, je m'en occupe.

McGonagall la remercier et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors alors que James et Peter arrivaient.

_ Sirius ? demanda aussitôt Prongs d'un air mauvais.  
_ Remus s'est blessé, répondit Lily d'un air inquiet.   
_ Il aurait fallu s'en douter, maugréa James. On devrait aller le voir...

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers l'infirmerie où Miss Summerfish leur sauta dessus. James dut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour pouvoir voir Remus, apprenant au passage que Sirius n'était pas malade.

Ce dernier dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il avait de gros pansements sur le front, sur les bras et sûrement ailleurs.

En le voyant ainsi, Lily se serra à James dont le visage se teintait d'une colère de plus en plus évidente. Il s'adoucit seulement quand Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_ Ca va Moony ? fit-il ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre.

Remus sourit faiblement :  
_ Oui, ça va, un peu fatigué c'est tout...

Il baissa alors les yeux :  
_ Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai dû être assez violent vu l'état de la pièce...  
_ Mais non ! Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ça peut arriver ce genre de choses... Repose-toi bien pour l'instant.   
_ Oui, repose-toi Rem', c'est le principal, reprit Lily sur un ton rassurant.

Mais Moony n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà rendormi, son sommeil semblant toujours aussi agité.

Lily soupira, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, James courait déjà hors de l'infirmerie avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver Sirius.

**********

Légèrement inquiète pour James, Lily était tout de même repartie vers le dortoir des Gryffondor avec Peter pour prendre leurs affaires et aller en cours. 

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et c'est là qu'elle vit Sirius entrer à son tour. Il avait l'air légèrement fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Mais Lily s'en moqua et se planta devant lui, sentant à son tour une grande fureur monter en elle.

_ J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse Monsieur Black ! s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Pousse-toi de là, j'ai pas que ça à faire, grommela Sirius.  
_ Là, tu peux toujours courir ! Tu ferais mieux de me répondre ou j'appelle James qu'il vienne te tuer sur place !  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Sirius d'un air mauvais en essayant de dépasser Lily.

A ces mots, Lily abattit son poing sur la figure de Sirius qui, surpris, se retrouva par terre :  
_ Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ! hurla-t-elle. C'était la pleine lune hier au cas où Môssieur Black aurait oublié ! Et Monsieur Black n'a pas trouvé utile de venir ! Et maintenant, Remus est à l'infirmerie parce que Monsieur Black l'a oublié !   
_ A l'infirmerie ? souffla Sirius dont le regard avait légèrement changé.

Mais Lily était trop furieuse pour le remarquer :  
_ J'espère que tu vas aller le voir pour t'excuser maintenant ! Sinon, je te jures que...

Mais Sirius n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase qu'il partait déjà à toute vitesse, sous le regard surpris de Lily... et de James qui venait juste d'arriver.

_ On le suit ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, suivi immédiatemment par Lily.

Parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard, ils finirent par comprendre que Sirius se rendait en fait l'infirmerie. 

Lily et James s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent :  
_ Tu crois qu'il va vraiment s'excuser ? demanda Lily.  
_ J'espère ! Il peut au moins faire ça ! Heureusement que j'ai ça ! fit-il alors en brandissant sa cape d'invisibilité. On va bien voir.

Lily sourit et se mit sous la cape de son petit ami avec lui avant de se diriger sans bruit vers l'infirmerie.

**********

Sirius s'approcha doucement du lit où dormait Remus et se figea : il n'aurait jamais cru que cela irait jusque là.

Il repoussa quelques mèches du front de Remus.  
_ Je suis désolé, Moony...

A ce moment, Moony entrouvrit les yeux et sembla se crisper en voyant Sirius. Celui-ci s'aperçut du réveil de Remus et s'agenouilla à ses côtés d'un air triste.

_ Excuse-moi, Moony, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'était trop stupide... Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles...

Remus l'observa un moment s'en rien dire. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius comme ça, il aurait presque dit qu'il allait pleurer.

Moony lui sourit alors, lui faisant seulement comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait, que ce n'était pas grave, avant de se rendormir aussitôt, le visage bien plus en paix.

Toujours aussi mal, Sirius le regarda encore un peu.   
_ Dors bien, chuchotta-t-il alors avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

**********

Sous la cape, Lily et James avaient discrètement suivi toute la scène et regardèrent Sirius s'éloigner. 

_ Moony a l'air de lui avoir pardonné, fit alors James.  
_ hum... répondit Lily toute pensive.  
_ Il aura quand même le droit à de petites représailles, il s'en souviendra au moins... continua-t-il en se levant.   
_ James attends, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama doucement Lily pour ne pas réveiller Remus.  
_ Trouver quoi ? s'étonna James.

Lily se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchotter quelque chose.

_ Lily ! s'écria James.  
_ Ccchhhhuuut !!! Viens !

(à suivre)


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Cathy

Catégorie : slash (c'est à dire avec une relation entre 2 hommes donc, si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous êtes prévenus !) sérieux

Pairing : Siri/Moony !!!!!!!!!!! Enfin mon premier Siri/Moony ! Je les aime ces deux là ! ^______^ *sautille de joie*

Rating : PG-13 (nan nan pas de lemon et pas la peine de réclamer ^^)

Disclaimer : ooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!! Je veux un Sirius à moi !!!!!! ;_; sniff, enfin aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous à J. K. Rowling qui détient aussi tout l'univers d'Harry Potter.

E-mail : sarjalim-angel@freesurf.fr

Pour les reviewers : un grand merci à tout le monde !!!!!! Voilà la seconde et dernière partie, Elle est un peu plus légère que la première et assez longue je trouve... J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

**Mae** : j'espère que la fin te plaira aussi ^^

**Izzie** : moi aussi je les adooooooooore ! ^^ j'suis contente de voir que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour les dépeindre...

**Katia990** : oh oui qu'ils vont bien ensemble, je ne te le fais pas dire ^^

**Zhusidinuo** : bah moi non plus je ne suis pas originale à écrire une fic comme ça sur eux, mais bon j'en avais envie ^^

**Mystick** : c'est très clair, alors la voilà la suite ^^

**Cajedi **: j'espère que ça te plaira...

**Aiguma** : t'aimes pas Lily ? Moi je l'aime bien... Faut dire que je la connais surtout par les fics, mais elle me plaît lol ^^

**Majandra** : la voilà la voilà ^^;;

**Solla** : ça me plaisait de montrer un Sirius pas très gentil lol ^^ mais là il redevient à peu près normal... enfin je pense ^^;;

**Légolia** : merci et voilà pour combler ton impatience ^^

**Cora** : ah ma super fan enragée lol ^^ voilà la suite et un super merci encore pour tes encouoragements (par contre faudra attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine je pense pour avoir un nouveau truc... exams!! -_-)

**Sophie Black** : vi c'était pas un nouveau chapitre sauf la correction du premier, désolée de t'avoir induite en erreur, mais j'avais fait pas mal de fautes.... gomen nasai !!!!!!!!!! *cathy version Ri-chan* Gomen nasai !!! Gomen nasai !!! (personne ne connaît Ri-chan sûrement, mais c'est pas grave ^^;;;)

Et puis je voudrais aussi remercier Delphine (coucou! ^^) qui m'a dit que mon Sirius était très bien *toute contente* ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review**

**Peurs**

_Chapitre 2_

Au bout de trois jours, Remus était sorti de l'infirmerie, et Sirius se mit aussitôt aux petits soins avec lui. Il l'aida à rattraper tous les cours, même si parfois Remus comprenait mieux que Sirius lui-même, il s'occupait de refaire ses pansements, et surveillait même que Remus n'aille pas se coucher trop tard. Mais en même temps, Remus commençait à se sentir aussi gêné de se voir ainsi couvé.

_ Tu as réussi à semer ton garde du corps ? fit James en voyant Remus arriver seul.  
Remus soupira :  
_ Je l'ai envoyé chercher un livre à la bibliothèque... Mais je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour avoir un serviteur...  
James et Lily rirent doucement de voir Remus si ennuyé par si peu.  
_ Il cherche seulement à se faire pardonner, il faut le comprendre, sourit finalement Lily.  
_ Moui... Mais je lui ai dit que c'était du passé, soupira Moony une nouvelle fois.   
_ Au moins, il n'a plus de sautes d'humeur, le rassura James.  
_ Mais il est toujours aussi mal à l'aise... ajouta Remus.  
_ Il est gêné par ce qu'il a fait, et c'est bien normal ! s'exclama Prongs. Au moins il s'en souviendra...  
_ James ! fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Même si tu lui en veux, c'est ton ami ! Moi je n'aime pas le voir comme ça... Il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi...

James fixa Moony un peu surpris par une réaction si rude alors que Moony était toujours si calme. Il finit par baisser les yeux :  
_ Tu as raison... On devrait peut-être voir ce qui ne va pas...

Remus acquiesça sans rien dire avant de se lever :   
_ On verra bien... Il finira par nous en parler...

Il s'éloigna alors vers les dortoirs, laissant James légèrement perplexe. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Lily qui le regardait avec un grand sourire :  
_ Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas remettre tes idioties !

Lily sourit d'un air angélique :  
_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te rendre à l'évidence James ? Rem' est mort d'inquiétude, c'est une preuve de plus.  
_ C'est une preuve qu'il est son ami, c'est tout... maugréa James.  
_ Tu devrais mieux les observer, mon cher James. Tu as remarqué la petite Cathy [ndc: oui, j'ai une très grande imagination pour les noms ^^;;;] de Serdaigle qui tourne autour de Rem' ?...  
_ Ah çà ! Sirius m'a assez répété qu'il la trouvait sans intérêt...  
_ Jalousie... sourit Lily.

James faillit s'étrangler :  
_ C'est tout à fait différent... balbutia James.

Lily sourit d'avantage :  
_ Tu crois ? Tu as eu la même réaction quand Adrian voulait étudier avec moi à la bibliothèque, juste avant que tu ne te décides à me demander de sortir avec toi...  
_ C'était tout à fait différent ! s'exclama James. Adrian n'était qu'un abruti qui...

James s'interrompit subitement en voyant l'air victorieux de sa petite amie. Il se renfonça dans le divan d'un air grognon.

_ C'est bon. Quoique je dise, tu veux toujours avoir raison de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
_ Mais c'est parce que *j'ai* raison, sourit Lily en embrassant James sur la joue. Et mon plan est très simple...

**********

_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout Sirius. soupira Remus. J'ai juste oublié un livre dans la classe d'arithmancie.  
_ Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit simplement Sirius. Et puis j'ai l'impression que Rogue nous prépare encore un mauvais, rajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

Remus lança un coup d'oeil en coin à son ami. Rogue était pourtant particulièrement calme en ce moment, mais Remus se tût, sachant très bien que Sirius faisait ça uniquement parce qu'il s'en voulait encore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'arithmancie dans le silence le plus complet.

Voilà ce qui avait changé... D'habitude Sirius avait toujours de quoi meubler la conversation, racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là, il restait... distant... On aurait dit que la présence de Moony le gênait... Et cela n'était pas seulement dû à ce qui s'était passé, Remus s'en rendait bien compte puisqu'il agissait déjà ainsi avant. Si seulement il pouvait savoir pourquoi.

Les deux amis finirent par arriver dans la classe d'arithmancie et Remus se dirigea aussitôt vers son pupitre alors que Sirius observait la pièce avec attention :  
_ C'est donc ça la classe d'arithmancie ? C'est sûr qe ça paraît plus sérieux que le repère de la vieille Trelawney...  
_ T'étais jamais venu ? s'étonna Moony.  
_ Moi ? Ici ? Beurk ! répondit Padfoot d'un air dégoûté.

Moony se tourna vers lui d'un air encore plus étonné : Sirius recommençait à être le Sirius d'avant. Après tout, James et Lily avaient peut-être raison, cela n'avait été qu'une petite mauvaise passade...

_ C'est pas pour rien que je ne me suis pas inscrit à cette option, continua Sirius, même si...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et Moony dut enchaîner :  
_ Si...?  
_ Rien, laisse tomber, fit Sirius en se renfrognant. On ferait mieux d'y aller...

Remus resta scotché sur place : et voilà qu'il redevenait bizarre... Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, qu'un claquement de porte se fit entendre : la porte s'était brusquement refermée et Sirius se dirigea vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la poignée.

_ Bon sang ! Elle s'est coincée...

Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'ouverture classique, rien ne changea.

Remus s'approcha de Sirius er regarda par-dessus son épaule :  
_ Un sort ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sirius sursauta et s'écarta brusquement de Moony qui le regardait surpris.

_ Ouais, un sort, balbutia Padfoot en détournant la tête. Un coup de Rogue encore... 

Portant toute son attention sur la porte, il tenta un autre sort sur la porte, puis un troisième, mais rien n'y fit, la porte resta bloquée.

Moony, lui, était resté légèrement en retrait, incrédule face à la réaction de Sirius. Qu'est qu'il devait en penser ? Sirius avait peur de lui ou quoi ?

Mais à ce moment, ils entendirent un cliquetis et Sirius eut un sourire victorieux :  
_ C'est bon, elle est ouverte, Rogue n'est vraiment pas doué...

Il tourna alors une nouvelle fois la poignée... et rien ne se produisit.

_ Hein ?!!! fit-il furieusement en s'acharnant sur la porte. Je l'ai ouverte pourtant !  
_ Un double sort, soupira Remus. Laisse-moi faire.

Il s'avança vers la porte et pointa sa baguette dessus. Au deuxième sort la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Cool ! s'exclama Sirius. On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

Mais, bloquant le passage, Moony ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ Rem' ?s'inquiéta Sirius.

Remus prit ue grande inspiration :  
_ Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
_ Hein ? La porte à été bloquée et...  
_ Non ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'écria Moony en se tournant brusquement vers Sirius. Je parle de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
_ Moi ? Mais rien voyons, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, répondit simplement Padfoot en détournant les yeux. On devrait y aller, ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu...

Mais Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il attrapa la chemise de Sirius et le tira vers lui, levant un regard inquiet vers lui.

_ Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je suis ton ami, tu peux m'en parler.

Mal à l'aise, Sirius tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de Remus en évitant son regard :  
_ Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, Rem'...  
_ Tu te moques de moi ?! répondit Remus plus rudement. C'est comme si je te faisais peur, tu ne me parles plus, tu restes distant, tu...

Moony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius avait pris son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui et... 

Remus écarquilla les yeux : il l'embrassait ! Sirius l'embrassait !!

Remus en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâche son livre et Sirius en même temps. Tout se bousculait bien trop vite dans sa tête et un instant se fut finit. Sirius le repoussa et murmura :  
_ Voilà ce qu'il se passe...

Puis il se pressa dans le couloir laissant Remus seul avec les pensées qui tourbillonaient dans sa tête.

**********

Lily et James étaient en train d'aider Peter à faire ses devoirs de potions lorsqu'ils virent Sirius entrer brusquement dans la salle commune et se diriger tout droit vers les dortoirs.

Lily et James se regardèrent :  
_ Ils n'y sont pas restés longtemps... Tu crois que ça a été ? s'inquiéta Lily.  
James haussa les épaules :  
_ C'était *ton* idée... Et vu la réaction de Sirius, je n'en suis pas sûr... Non, Peter ! Si tu mets des poils d'araignée dedans tu n'arriveras jamais à faire un repousse-dragon ! Réfléchis un peu !

Lily soupira en s'accoudant sur la table lorsqu'il vit que Remus revenait. Elle se redressa en voyant qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

_ Ca va Rem' ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude.  
_ Très bien, pourquoi ? lui sourit-il.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Peter s'exclama :  
_ Ca m'énerve ! Je crois que je finirai plus tard, je vais dormir !  
_ Je te suis, fit alors Remus.

Peter remercia rapidement Lily et James de l'avoir aidé et ils partirent à leur tour vers les dortoirs.

Lily regarda Remus s'éloigner sans savoir trop quoi penser.

_ Il n'a pas l'air très affecté, fit-elle en réfléchissant.  
_ Tu avais peut-être tort, c'est tout...  
_ Je n'ai pas tort ! s'exclama Lily avec une petite moue. Le plan n'a pas marché c'est tout...  
_ On verra ça, répondit simplement James, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva alors aussi et se pencha au-dessus de Lily pour l'embrasser légèrement.  
_ Tu es très mignone quand tu boudes, sourit-il. Bon, je vais me coucher aussi, dors bien.

James s'éloigna à son tour laissant Lily en pleine recherche d'un nouveau plan plus efficace.

**********

Sirius se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il était presqu'une heure du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir alors qu'il s'était couché juste avnt que les autres n'arrivent faisant semblant de roupiller. 

Mais évidemment après ce qu'il avait fait... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Il avait pourtant réussi à tenir jusque là. Il avait tenté de s'éloigner de Remus pour ne plus penser à lui... Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal surtout... Mais il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Non seulement il l'avait laissé à un moment il avait le plus besoin de lui, mais en plus il n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'embrasser... Il avait tout gâché...

Sirius soupira. Au moins, Moony l'éviterait peut-être de lui-même et il n'aurait plus besoin de faire tous ces efforts. Cela lui fasait mal au coeur, mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça...

Sirius se retourna une nouvelle fois. Wormtail ronflait comme un bien-heureux, Prongs avait aussi sa faible respiration d'endormi et Moony...

Sirius sentit alors que sa couverture bougeait doucement... toute seule ! 

Il crut halluciner, mais il sentit une légère masse s'introduire à côté de lui... dans son lit ! 

_ Bon sang ! souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...

Il sentit alors un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres avant de voir apparaître la tête de Remus de dessous les couvertures. 

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.  
_ Moony...? murmura-t-il.  
_ J'avais un peu froid dans mon lit... fit doucement Remus alors que Sirius avait l'impression de distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage.

Moony remonta alors un peu plus haut et lui déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

_ Je peux rester ? murmura-t-il.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il devait être en train de rêver ! C'était comme si une bonne fée avait décidé de réaliser son voeu... Mais la chaleur du corps de Moony contre lui était bien réelle, tout comme la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Sirius ? insista Remus d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Padfoot prit la tête de Remus entre ses mains et la leva vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :  
_ Tu es sûr ? 

Remus sourit et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de Sirius, laissant ses doigts caresser sa joue.  
_ Si seulement tu l'avais dit plus tôt... répondit-il doucement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

Moony l'embrassa à nouveau de façon beaucoup plus intense, et Sirius n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse pour répondre avec ferveur à ce baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Il passa ses bras autour de Remus pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui au plus grand plaisir de Remus.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Moony vint blottir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sirius, sa main jouant machinalement avec les cheveux de son ami.

_ Je t'aime tant Moony, murmura alors Sirius. J'avais peur de te faire du mal... et je t'en ai fait quand même...  
_ Arrête de t'en vouloir... sourit Remus. Au moins je t'ai à mes côtés maintenant...

Sirius le serra d'avantage contre lui et Remus ferma doucement les yeux. Il était tellement bien là, alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer voir un tel moment arriver, qu'il avait toujours eu peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. 

Et bercé par la douce respiration de Sirius, Moony finit par s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de son ami.

**********

James se réveilla alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il s'étira et entendit que Wormtail commençait à émerger aussi. 

Il s'assit sur son lit, frotta ses yeux avant de placer ses lunettes sur son nez tout en baillant. Son regard balaya la chambre et...

James écarquilla ls yeux avant de sourire et de murmurer pour lui-même : "Lily n'avait pas tort finalement..."

A ce moment, il vit aussi Peter qui les regardait d'un air presqu'horrifié. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, James se précipita vers lui et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Peter lui lança un regard inquiet en pointant hystériquement le lit du Sirius du doigt.

_ Chuutt !! fit James. Laissons-les dormir encore un peu.

Et il tira Peter vers la sortie de la chambre, laissant Sirius et Remus dormir, entrelacés ensemble.

A peine sortis, Peter s'écria :  
_ Mais... Mais... ils ont dormi ensemble !?!   
_ Ca te gène tant que ça ? répondit James en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
_ Mais... Mais... ce sont deux hommes !   
_ Et alors ? Ils s'aiment c'est tout... Et si tu es leur ami tu devrais être content pour eux.  
_ Moui, mais...

Peter soupira fnalement sans rien répondre en suivant James, l'air ennuyé.

**********

Les traits tirés, Lily finit par arriver dans la salle commune et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, près de James.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit-il en l'attirant vers lui.  
_ J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, soupira Lily.  
_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as essayé de trouver un autre plan pendant tout ce temps...  
_ Si, je crois que je sais ce qu'il faut et...

James éclata de rire sous le regard étonné de Lily.

_ Je crois que ce ne sera pas utile, finit-il par dire.  
_ Mais si ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu en colère. Je n'abandonnerai pas !

James sourit et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Lily écarquilla les yeux :  
_ C'est vrai ?... Peter ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Wormtail.  
_ Mouais, mouais... se contenta-t-il de répondre en se replongeant sur son cours de potions.

Lily sauta au cou de James :  
_ Je le savais ! Tu vois que j'avais raison !

Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et se sépara de James avec un grand sourire. James se tourna à son tour : Sirius et Remus venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune.

_ Bonjour ! fit Lily avec un grand sourire. Bien dormis ?

Sirius et Remus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil incrédule en voyant les énormes sourires de James et Lily.

Moony rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en baissant la tête. Mais Sirius ne se démonta pas : il prit la main de Remus et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'un des fauteuils où il s'assit en prenant Moony sur ses genoux.

_ Sirius ! rouspéta doucement Remus assez surpris.  
_ Vu leur tête, je crois qu'ils sont au courant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher... répondit Sirius en lançant un regard en coin aux autres.

James et Lily lui sourirent, et, rassuré, Moony posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. 

Sirius le serra contre lui un moment avant de s'exclamer :  
_ Bon ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais je meurs de faim !   
_ Très bonne idée, répondit James, maintenant que tout est réglé...

Tous se levèrent et Sirius tira Moony par la main.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, Sirius... fit le loup-garou amusé.  
_ J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue, lui répondit Padfoot avec un petit air malicieux.

Moony le fixa un instant et finit par sourire : son Sirius était enfin revenu.

**~ The End ~**

(bon d'accord, la fin est peut-être un peu con, mais fallait bien une fin ^^;;; et merci à tous de m'avoir lue ^^)


End file.
